


Новоселье

by Alex80mph



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph
Summary: Написано по заявке: Дженсен и Джаред недавно переехали в один дом. Обустройство в новом доме. Романс, комедия. Дженсен сверху





	Новоселье

Вообще-то это должен был быть такой обязательный секс. Первый раз после переезда. Это практически маст. Так, по крайней мере, думал Джаред. Но Дженсен думал по-другому.  
Перевозка вещей – это громко сказано. Большинство шмоток Дженсена, аккуратно упакованные в коробки, еще с начала хиатуса стоят в гостевой комнате Джареда. Тогда он нытьем и катаньем уболтал Дженса не заморачиваться с поиском квартиры сразу после окончания съемок, а забросить шмотье к нему и поехать себе отдыхать спокойно. Поэтому сам переезд получается бедненьким. Никаких тебе фанфар, никаких переносов невесты – упс! – через порог, никаких заплаканных подружек в розовых платьях. Две сумки одежды, коробка с ерундой из кухни, которая почему-то пережила лето у Майка, и гитара. Гитара – это самое серьезное. Не важно, где находится все остальное, но где гитара, там и Дженсен. И поэтому Джаред сам относит черный чехол к себе в спальню. Чтобы вопросов не возникало.  
Но гитара в спальне, с другой стороны, еще не означает обязательный секс. Даже первый после переезда. Потому что это Эклз, мать его. Расшифровывать не надо, правда?  
Поэтому Джаред ждет. Он типа даже и не ждет, просто помогает забросить сумки в гостевую спальню, ну-ну. Помогает разобрать коробку с кухонной ерундой. Вот зачем человеку такое количество чая, скажите? Черный, красный, зеленый, белый, Дардж... Драдж...

– Дардж-что?  
– Не переживай, тебе это не грозит.  
– Ты же не пьешь чай.  
– Ничего подобного.

Дженсен вообще-то пил чай. Иногда по воскресеньям на него находило настроение, и он усаживался почитать сценарий. Тогда в комплект Воскресного Зануды входили, кроме пачки распечаток, еще очки и чашка чая.

– А тут что – лепестки?  
– Падалеки...  
– Серьезно, чувак: чай с лепестками роз?  
– Напомни мне, чьи это розовые трусы я нашел вчера на твоем диване?  
– Эй!  
– Вот поэтому никаких комментариев по поводу моего чая с лепестками.

Дженсен расставляет свои банки на пустой полке, потом открывает холодильник.

– Пива хочешь?  
В общем, ждать ему надоело.  
– Тебя хочу.  
– Тогда раздевайся.

Ого!  
Дженсен усаживается на табурет возле кухонной стойки, открывает пиво – все об ту же стойку – и делает первый глоток. Лицо у него при этом... Вот как будто ему все равно.

– Раздевайся, Джаред.

Они спали вместе уже давно, с первого сезона, потому что их знаменитая химия била наповал и их тоже, потому что Джаред был любопытным мальчиком, а у Дженсена таки был опыт, пусть и небольшой. Они были любовниками где-то с середины второго сезона, когда Дженсен первый раз после секса не ушел – хотя бы в другую комнату – а уснул, и утром Джаред разбудил его шлепком по голой заднице и поцелуем в ухо. Они были вместе с июня, когда Сэнди, в очередной раз застав их вместе, собрала вещи и сказала: мальчики, дальше как-нибудь без меня. Тогда Дженсен сказал: наконец-то, и Джаред чуть не врезал ему, но вместо этого выебал, а потом нажрался и полночи пьяно прорыдал, потому что когда тебя девушка бросает, потому что ты гей, это, согласитесь, повод нажраться и порыдать. Они были вместе уже четвертый сезон, но Джаред – и член Джареда – так и не привык к голосу Дженсена.

– Давай, прямо здесь.

Голос Дженсена проходит через все препятствия, через кожу и мыщцы, и прикасается прямо к нервам Джареда. Всегда. Он заводится с пол-оборота, стоит Дженсену прорычать что-нибудь, что угодно, неважно. Причем работает это как-то странно.

– А теперь подойди сюда.

Да... Да... Что? А... Да, работает это только тогда, когда они занимаются любовью. Или собираются заняться любовью. Или когда Дженсен решает, что пора заняться любовью и говорит это свое "что угодно, неважно". В остальное время небольшая поломанная часть джаредовского мозга не работает, и реагирует на Эклза он совершенно нормально. Но вот сейчас... Сейчас...  
Дженсен смотрит ему в глаза, а потом медленно опускает взгляд.

– Маленький Падалеки.

Пальцы Дженсена касаются члена Джареда, у самой головки, а потом медленно двигаются вниз.  
Джареда начинает колотить. Это какое-то наваждение, словно он запрограммирован, запрограммирован кончать от голоса Эклза.

– Или ты уже большой, а, маленький Падалеки?

Мягкий, ласкающий голос движется по телу Джареда вместе с руками Дженсена. Вниз-вверх по члену, только пальцы, пальцы и голос.

– Ты просто растешь на глазах, малыш, – Дженсен чуть усмехается и смотрит на Джареда, чуть наклонив голову.

Он сидит на стуле у стойки, расставив ноги. Джаред стоит перед ним, полностью раздетый, в то время как Дженсен даже не снял очки, они так и торчат у него на голове.

– Джаред, – говорит Дженсен. – Джаред.

Господи, это, кажется, достаточно. Просто его имя, но Дженс опять касается своим голосом его нервов. Всех. Он чуть наклоняется вперед, пытаясь толкнуться в Дженсена. Тот только качает головой.

– Не спеши, – и гладит его, гладит, как лошадь, успокаивающе, медленно. – Сейчас все будет, Джей.

Джареду приходится вцепиться в стойку, потому что он упадет сейчас, от того, с какой силой катится по его телу голос Дженсена. А потом он кричит, срываясь, потому что "сейчас" – это вот уже, сейчас, это горячий рот Дженсена на члене – на одну секунду, но так глубоко, что Джаред задыхается собственным криком.

– Чшш, тихо-тихо, все хорошо, Джаред.

Рот заменяет кулак, он двигается дразняще неспешно, а Дженсен продолжает издеваться над ним.

– Мне нравится, когда ты такой. Вся твоя безумная энергия собирается вот здесь, – пальцы сжимаются, помогая словам, и Джаред стонет, – и ты становишься податливым и таким потерянным, Джаред.

Он не может больше терпеть, купаясь в словах, как в теплой воде. Дженсен обволакивает его со всех сторон, его рука, его слова гладят тело, мурашки бегут по спине и по рукам, Джаред чуть приседает и двигается в ритм, выстанывая какие-то жалобные звуки.

– О боже, еще.  
– Еще? Хочешь еще, Джаред?

Дженсен берет его руку и нежно растирает подушечки двух пальцев. Приподнимает их и смотрит внимательно, словно видит первый раз. А потом – поднимает его руку и касается пальцами губ Джареда.

– Давай сам, если ты так хочешь. Давай, Джаред.

Джаред не может не послушаться. У него шумит в ушах, все тело дрожит, и собственные пальцы кажутся чужими. Он послушно облизывает их, для себя самого, собирает побольше слюны.

– Вот так. Молодец. А теперь, Джаред, давай. Трахни себя. Для меня, детка. Давай.

Он едва не кончает от этого, и Дженсен понимает, забирает руку с члена и касается губами пупка – на мгновение.

– Не спеши, Джаред. Слышишь меня?

Он едва находит в себе силы, чтобы кивнуть головой.

– Вот так. Отлично. Раскрывай себя, не торопись, делай все правильно.

Его трясет с такой силой, что он не может попасть в себя с первого раза, пальцы не слушаются, и Джареду приходится глубоко вдохнуть несколько раз. Он медленно двигает пальцами, двумя сразу, потому что терпеть у него нет больше сил.

– Да, Джаред. Да. Вот так вот, – одна рука Дженсена снова на члене, а вторая – держит Джареда за кисть и направляет. Чуть вглубь, большой палец надавливает на запястье, и Джаред чувствует, как бешено бьется пережатая вена. – Ты молодец.

Дженсен чуть улыбается, и его глаза, кажется, светятся, поймав какой-то луч солнца или отсвет лампы, или черт знает еще что.  
Джаред чувствует себя ребенком, и это какое-то безумное извращение, но когда Дженсен берет и владеет им, он теряется, ломается и рассыпается на кусочки.

– Повернись, Джаред.

Он стонет.

– Дженс, хватит...  
– Поворачивайся, я сказал.

Надо как-то дышать, что ли, рассеянно думает Джаред, но потом его пальцы буквально выдергивают из его же задницы. Дженсен толкает его грудью на барную стойку.

– Сучка, больно же.  
– Извини, – говорит Дженсен лживым голосом. – Я больше не буду.

Он возится со своим ремнем, Джаред улавливает клацанье язычка пояса о пряжку, потом звук расстегиваемой ширинки, а потом – какой-то непонятный хлюпающий звук и...

– Твою мать!

Не от боли, а от неожиданности и резкости смешанных ощущений. Холодная смазка и горячий член, грубая джинса и зубчики ширинки, царапающие его кожу, и Дженсен, господи, Дженсен...

– Джей, о боже...

Наконец-то этот голос срывается, звучит хрипло и неуверенно, и Джаред толкается навстречу, только для того, чтобы услышать это еще раз.

– Не...надо...

О да...  
Джаред хватается руками за край стойки и расставляет ноги еще шире. Еще, еще, пожалуйста, еще.

– Еще.  
– Еще?  
– Да, Дженсен.

Он редко треплется во время секса, разве что раньше делал это больше, с девчонками. С Дженсеном же обычно он не разговаривает. Но сейчас его просто несет.

– Ну давай же, черт возьми, давай.

 

Дженсен толкается в него все сильнее, Джаред чувствует, как он приподнимается на носочки, чтобы...

– Блядь, о боже, да...

...попасть.  
Его член зажат между стойкой и его собственным животом. Он пытается приподняться, но вместо этого просто сдвигается назад, насаживаясь еще сильнее на член Дженсена и одновременно высвобождая свой.

– Сам, – рычит Дженсен. Рычит. Джареда пробивает насквозь, он отпускает одну руку и хватается за свой член, делает буквально два-три движения и кончает, задыхаясь.  
Дженсен почти останавливается в этот момент, пережидая оргазм Джареда. А потом начинает снова двигаться, медленно и длинно, крепко держась за его бедра. Джареду кажется, что сейчас он сползет на пол вялой кучей, но руки и член Дженса удерживают его, он словно догоняется, улавливая, как вспыхивают отголоски оргазма по всему телу. Дженсен снова набирает темп, толчки становятся короче и резче, злее и жестче.

– Давай, Дженс, еще немножко.  
– Заткнись, – хрипит Эклз и кончает, вжимаясь в Джареда, заваливая его назад на стойку всем своим весом.

Они лежат так секунд десять, пока Джаред не начинает возиться.

– Чувак, она холодная и липкая, а ты тяжеленный, и край стойки давит мне на яйца, и...  
– Я тебя тоже люблю.  
– С новосельем, чувак, – смеется Джаред и получает в ответ поцелуй в лопатку и шлепок по заднице.


End file.
